The preferred present invention relates generally to container assemblies and, more specifically, a container having a removable cap.
Container assemblies typically include a cap for containing a pharmaceutical or nutritional product within a bottle or other container. The cap may be “child-resistant,” such that the cap is difficult for children, but also for seniors to remove from the container and/or the cap has passed performance tests with respect to a degree or level of difficulty in removing the cap from the container.
Child resistant closures for screw type container finishes are often referred to as “push and turn” and “squeeze and turn.” The former type requires the user to push down on the closure in order to remove the closure from the container. The latter requires sides of the closure to be squeezed in order to remove the closure from the container.
Push and turn closures may include an outer cap and an inner cap. The inner cap is typically free to rotate and move vertically within the outer cap. Push and turn closures are known to cause problems in filling lines due to overall height variations of the closure. The two pieces generally engage with one another creating a single acting closure to open. Generally, the engagement between the two pieces is by gear or ratchet mechanism. Two piece enclosures are expensive to manufacture and can be difficult to open.
Squeeze and turn closures can be difficult for adults having limited dexterity and strength from arthritis and similar joint diseases to grip and open.
It would be desirable to construct and implement a push and turn child resistant closure which is constructed as one piece in order to reduce manufacturing costs. Further, it is desirable to increase the ease by which push and turn caps can be opened by adults while maintaining child resistance, because persons whom operate the caps frequently have impaired hand strength and dexterity that may render opening caps difficult.